The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a torque transmitting system in the power train of a motor vehicle with an engine, a torque transmitting system and a transmission, with an actuating unit, such as an actuator, which is controllable by a control unit to actuate, such as engage and/or disengage, the torque transmitting system or for the selection of the torque which can be transmitted by the torque transmitting system, and with a control unit which is in signal transmitting communication with sensors and, if necessary, other electronic units.
Such apparatus became known from DE-OS 40 11 850, DE-OS 44 26 260 and DE-OS 195 04 847. Motor vehicles which are equipped with such apparatus normally comprise a combustion engine or another driving unit; for example, one can provide a hybrid system with a combustion engine and an energy storing device and/or an electric motor. The torque transmitting system which is disposed in the power train to establish a driving connection can be controlled in an automated manner by means of an actuator, such as an actuating unit in order to be engaged and/or disengaged. The transmission can be a manually operable gear shift transmission or an automated transmission with automatically controlled gear shift. The transmission can operate with or without interruption of pulling force.